


Here On Potterwatch

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Constant Vigilance, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Forests, Friendship, Gallows Humor, Gen, Helium - Freeform, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Potter Watch, Potterwatch, Radio, Second War with Voldemort, Vigilantism, War, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In the midst of war, Lee Jordan and Fred Weasley decide to have some fun.Oneshot/drabble





	Here On Potterwatch

Lee Jordan put his long, dreadlocked hair up into a ponytail before he started his radio show. He liked to make sure nothing distracted him during this, especially nothing getting into his eyes. The guy behind him patted his back, and he took that as a sign to begin. 

"...so here on Potterwatch we managed to get an exclusive interview with the dark lord himself!" With a huge grin, he turned then to the guy behind him. His eyes twinkled. "Voldy, I gotta say, it's an honor." 

Fred Weasley, on helium no less, spoke in a squeaky voice. "Thanks Lee! And for the record, may I say that I am a massive butthole."

Lee leaned into the microphone. "You heard it here, folks! The dark lord is in fact a butthole." 


End file.
